


Because I love you

by Mika_c0re



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i didn't proof read, its also really rushed, rewrite of the rain scene, spoilers for episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_c0re/pseuds/Mika_c0re
Summary: re-wrote the rain scene because I don't like pain
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really bad and I might re write it later but we're gonna stick to this for now

No, no Langa can’t skate with Adam again, he can’t, he could get hurt and what will Reki do with himself if he gets hurt? 

“What about the promise with me?” Reki asked, Langa keeps his promise right? 

“Thats ..” 

Before Langa could talk again Reki cut in “you said you wouldn't go up against Adam again!” 

“I'm sorry, but I--” 

“Don’t apologize!” Reki cut him off “It just means you’re gonna break the promise with me, right?” 

“Do you know just how much I love you?!” Reki finally blurted out, “I...I love you so much” 

After he said that it’s almost like he was a vase and just shattered, dropping his skateboard and falling to his knees, thankfully Langa was there to pick up the pieces. He got down next to Reki and started to pull him into a hug, giving the redhead space to pull away if he didn't want one, luckily he did. “I don't want you to get hurt and I” his voice shook “I don't want to get left behind.” Langa was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “the reason why i wanna skate against Adam is because it gives me the feeling that I'm snowboarding again and it reminds me of my dad.” Reki looked up at him, Langa barely mentions his dad but Reki can understand why it must be hard to have a dead parent. “But Reki I’ll never leave you behind, I’ll always come back for you because I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> then a*am dies the end


End file.
